Never Had Thought About It
by Rai Minamino
Summary: This is a story of normal Yu Yu Hakusho... but what could have happened after Yusuke has gone back to Ningenkai? A new character introduced... please check it out!
1. Unusual

Never Had Thought About It  
  
By Rai Minamino  
  
Chapter 1- Unusual  
  
After Yusuke had gone to Makai (The World of Monsters/ Demons), things had been the same again, he was back at his old home with his mom, who is always drunk every night. Although he proposed to Keiko Yukimura, they will only be married as they reach the age of 20. Yusuke is now 17 years old, as well as Keiko and Kuwabara, his enemy, at the same time his best friend. They are now in High School, in their second year. Kurama, or should we call as Shuuichi Minamino, is now in third year high school and in his graduating year. Everybody else is with their jobs, Koenma and Botan in Rei Kai (spiritual world) and Hiei was left in Makai as what was said after the tournament to reign in Makai.  
  
Everything was back to normal, Yusuke cannot imagine how much, or what adventures he had been into. His mom Atsuko, is always drunk as usual. They moved into a new house, not far from their apartment, his mom got some money from his grandmother in Kyushu. Everything is fine, but Yusuke still wondered if he still had to work as a Rei Kai Tantei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yusuke!! YUSSUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Atsuko squealed, a squeal heard all over their new house. Yusuke blinked, slightly opening his right eye and seeing the bright sunlight of an early morning. He buried his face with his pillow, ignoring his mother's shouts. Atsuko went up to the bedroom with her light steps, yes, light steps, not heavy ones that reveal that she wasn't drunk the previous night. She opened the door angrily, and got up in front of her son's bed. She twisted his ears and pulled it up, then shouted, "YUSUKE URAMESHI!!!!!!!!! STAND UP NOW!!!!!!!!! IT'S GETTING LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" This was unusual, because his mother never really wake up this early in the morning. Yusuke felt the pain in his eardrums and the goat-like voice of his mom, he was surprised. He finally got up his bed, but something that surprised him a lot, for when he looked at his mother, her face expressed a lot of concern. "You got to go to school right now," she said in a low tone, and then she went back downstairs. Yusuke was stunned. His mom doesn't usually do this in fact; he thought that she didn't even care whether he'll be late or whatever. This is really unusual.  
  
Yusuke had his shower, then he got his uniform and dressed up. Another surprise came up to him. "My breakfast? Ready?" confused, he sat down at his chair, a table with three chairs. He wasn't surprised with the outcome of his mom's cooking. BLACK fried egg and BLACK sausages. His mom doesn't know that much about cooking and that made an excuse. "tsk tsk tsk... I better give my mom a cook book." He murmured as picked up his fork and eat even just one sausage. "Miraculously, how nice of you to eat even just one sausage son," as she prepared a bottle of ice cold water, lifting one of her eyebrows. "Thanks mom, I needed that," he said as he held his breath while putting the whole sausage in his mouth. Atsuko poured water in a glass, then Yusuke snatched it off, had his toothbrush, and sped off out of their house. Atsuko blew her long bangs as she watched her son.  
  
Yusuke stopped running and walked instead, as he stopped by a cherry blossom tree. "Konnichiwa Yusuke-kun, you're unusually early today," a soft voice called his attention. "Ah, Keiko-chan, did you cook some ramen for me today?" he returned the greetings with a wide grin. "uh... not really," the soft voice turned to a monstrous one. "You expect me to cook for you just like that?! I better get going now, I'm going to be late," as she walked at the opposite of Yusuke. "I'll just go with you, then I'll go to my school," he offered. "Ok. Then." As they walk through the streets of Tokyo, Keiko wondered, "Yusuke, why are you early today, that's very unusual, I'm just curious... isn't Atsuko-san drunk last night?" "It's very unusual indeed, mom was the one who woke me up this morning, and she seems really strange," he answered in a low voice, full of curiosity. "Oh, Yusuke-kun, thanks for coming with me, I think we better talk about it later," she bid goodbye as the calm wind blew her long brown hair, and Yusuke sped off to his school.  
  
Everything was just the same. He and Kuwabara went to the same school; fights and arguments can never be avoided between the two of them. Of course, they were sent out of the class again by their teacher, and were assigned to clean the classroom. "Kazuma... DO' AHOU!!!!!!! You're the cause of all of this stupidity you idiot!" Yusuke blurted out. "Hehe... Imbecile! I'm not YOU ARE!!!" he shouted back with a wide grin, and the two had their never-ending arguments again and again. "I'm tired... this is all your fault Kuwabara Kazuma!" "Nah... this YOUR FAULT URAMESHI YUSUKE!" spitted out the orange-head. It's already 7 o'clock in the evening. And the two kept arguing, then they stopped, and "BWAHAHAHAH..." they laughed out loud like those of mental hospital patients. "Seems you are having fun ne, Yusuke- kun, Kazuma-kun?" a calm voice interrupted the boisterous laughter. The two turned around and recognized the familiar redhead in the dark behind them. "SHUUICHI-kun!!!!" cried the duo in unison. "Or should we call 'Kurama- kun'," added Yusuke. "Long time no see guys, how are you both doing?" asked the redhead. "The old days, isn't it Yusuke? I missed this so much after all the battles." Kuwabara confessed. "hm... Kazuma, it seems just not like you heheh..." Yusuke said in a wide smile. "How about you Kurama-kun?" "Oh well, not much, Meiou High does give me good challenges, it's my last year in High School, I remember our Junior High School Days..." "Yeah..." Kazuma added.  
  
"Um.. guys, it's getting late, I should go home now," Kurama bid seeing them next time and went straight to his house. "Such a nice guy isn't he Yusuke?" Kuwabara commented. "Of course he is. Anyway, let's go now, I better check out my mom," Yusuke said with a hurry. "Why are you such in a hurry? Is there something wrong with Atsuko-san? Is she drunk again?" Kuwabara asked curiously. "Not really, there's just something different with her, that's all. See ya tomorrow!" and he went off, leaving Kuwabara in front of their house, and of course, his elder sister Shizuru welcomed him with another blast of her fists.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Yusuke shouted as he entered their house. "Why are you late again?" blasted out Atsuko, with her killer eye stare. "Oh well..." he reasoned and told her the whole story. After a few moments, a cermon was again conducted... "How many times should I tell you not to pick up fights with Kuwabara?! You better do well in your studies... or else..." "RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!" the talk was cut off by the loud ring of the phone. Atsuko hurried off to answer the phone while Yusuke went to his chair to eat dinner, good thing, his mom just bought it from a store, and saw a cookbook at the kitchen. "Konbanwa! Hello? Yes, this is Atsuko, what can I do for you? OH!!!!!!" Yusuke turned to see his mother's reaction. "Mother, yes... Oh, Nonaka, hi there. That's good. Ok. I'll see you on Saturday. Ok. Have a nice trip. Goodbye!" Atsuko put down the phone and made a wide smile. "Ok sweetie, time to have some supper, dear," she said happily as she sat down to eat. "Who was it mom? Is it Aunt Nonaka? A long distance call?" "Oh yes, it's your Aunt Nonaka from Kyushu. Your grandmother also talked to me. Oh by the way sweetie, I have a surprise for you this coming Saturday." Her voice was filled with excitement. "ok, I know, Aunt Nonaka is coming here in Tokyo, yeah, that's not a surprise anymore..." his voice was more of a croak. "Not only that..." This made Yusuke stare at his mom for a long time, never was he this curious in his life, especially when surprises are from his mom, whom he least expect.  
  
A nice Monday is almost over, and Yusuke picked up the phone to call Keiko. "Hullo? Konbanwa Yukimura-san, may I talk with Keiko? OK." "Yusuke-kun, Konbanwa," greeted the soft voice. "Konbanwa Keiko-chan, how is your day?" answered the dark haired. "It's really nice, I got promoted to............" and she told her boyfriend a lot of things, until she finally noticed his freaky silence. "Why are you so quiet Yusuke-kun? Is there something wrong? It makes my skin chill knowing such a loud brat like you knows how to be quiet... tell me," her concerned voice made Yusuke go back to the discussion. "Remember what I told you earlier Keiko-chan?" answered the silent one. "Uhuh, about Atsuko-san ne? what happened? Anything unusual again?" this voice of hers made Yusuke feel care of his loved one. "It is really unexpected of her to give surprises, I was just stunned thinking of it. It will come on Saturday, with Aunt Nonaka, my aunt from Kyushu... It's really... well just surprising to have any surprise coming from the one you least expect, and... it was two nights since she had been drunk... she stopped drinking?!" Yusuke spoke in a voice different from any other tone Keiko heard, but she realized that he doubted and he eagerly wanted to know much about it. "Oh, is that so? Yusuke-kun, you need not worry, I'm sure your mom's surprise is a very special one. Never doubt about anything." Keiko's soft voice soothed Yusuke and made him feel better. "Thanks so much Keiko- chan, aishiteru," Yusuke said lovingly. Keiko blushed, "Aishiteru, Yusuke- kun, have to sleep now, got to wake up early, Oyasumi Nasai..." then she kissed Yusuke good night through the phone. Yusuke breathed deep, and went to sleep. Then the door opened, "Ah, Yusuke, have a good night's sleep, you better wake up early tomorrow ok? Oyasumi Nasai.." his mother's concerned face made him worry again, but he immediately fell into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here come again the loud cries... "YUSSSSUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" of course, who else? Atsuko. Yusuke rose up from his bed, "I better obey mom, and besides, I believe what she is doing is fine, it's better for her," he thought. But this second day, a Tuesday is better than yesterday, after his bath and dress-up, he smelled, "AT LAST!!! THE REAL SMELL OF EGG AND SAUSAGE, WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!" And he immediately sat down to eat. "I got a lot of good tips from this cookbook, son," Atsuko told her son as she showed her recipe book, a very thick one, the one Yusuke saw at the kitchen the previous day. "Good for you mom," he commented with a nice smile. Then he went off to school.  
  
The day, was like the other ones, fighting with Kuwabara, sometimes seeing Kurama near the train station, then being slapped by Keiko because of some arguments. "I missed those slaps, they are better than Yomi's punches now... heheh," he thought with a chuckle. Wednesday, Thursday and Friday passed, Atsuko's cooking makes a big improvement, and he became very excited to what will happen the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Ok guys, that's the first chapter. Sorry of some words are continuously repeated, I'm just new in doing fanfics like this. Hope you liked this one. Please Read and Review!!! 


	2. Unexpected: A New Family Member

Chapter 2- Unexpected: A New Family Member  
  
~AT REI KAI~  
  
As usual, Koenma Daioh, the son of King Enma Daioh and Prince of Rei Kai, is doing his paperwork, with his small form, a large purple hat, a purple attire and the climax of his form, his big blue pacifier, stuck up on his mouth. The goblin-like monsters kept working, day and night running here and there... carrying papers for the judgment of Koenma to the souls of the dead bodies.  
  
Since they figured out the true identity of Yusuke Urameshi, an S-class demon, with the blood of half a human and half of a soul drinker, they decided to search for a new Rei Kai Tantei, one with potential to be equal with Yusuke. "Koenma-sama, when could this search for a new spiritual detective end? Do you think that I have to go down to Ningenkai (human world) to search for a new one?" asked the blue-haired ferry girl, his most trusted Botan. "Ne, Botan-chan, I think you have to do so, we are now desperate to search for a new one, but for the meantime, we can still have Yusuke as the detective, though a soul drinking demon he is, he still has a good ningen heart, he spare lives of evil ones to save ningenkai." "You're right about that Koenma-kun," commented Botan. "I think you better go down there and say hi to Yusuke for me will you? And try to find someone with a good potential, there can be plenty down there." Koenma instructed. "Hey, what about Kuwabara-kun? He can make a good detective won't he?" she suggested. Koenma's eyebrows twitched. "BOTAN... YOU BETTER GET READY NOW!!!" the small baby-like boss roared. "I CANNOT ACCEPT A BAKA SUCH AS KAZUMA KUWABARA IN HERE... NOW GO TO WORK!!!!!!!!!!!" Botan made a scared look and immediately got out of the office.  
  
"Koenma-sama!!" one of the goblins, called, "He is here." Koenma looked at the profile paper. "Ah, yes... come in," a monster of high height entered the office. Koenma nodded to the familiar figure in front of him, but he immediately read back the file paper of the monster. He was shocked when he read a new discovery about the life of that monster.  
  
~BACK AT NINGEN WORLD, SATURDAY~  
  
"WAHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH......." Yusuke yawned. "Ow, it's Saturday, no classes, better get back tttoo ssslllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp...." Then he got two pillows and buried himself in.  
  
"OKKKKEEYYYYY!!! Yeah. Just put it there, then please put the study stable at this side, yup, that's it..." came Atsuko's loud voice. The workers placed a bed, then a study table and a closet inside another room, the empty room in their house. The annoying noise of renovating the empty room beside his woke Yusuke up, and figured out what is happening, "Mom, what's going on there? Is Aunt Nonaka going to stay in our house? A study table? What is that for?" and more questions came bubbling out of Yusuke's mouth. "ow, good morning sweetie," she greeted with a very nice smile.  
  
"You have seen your Aunt Nonaka five years ago, yeah, that's the last time," she added. "And I never have been to Kyushu to visit our relatives out there," he answered back while sipping his hot chocolate. "And mom... I have never seen my dad," he commented in a low tone. Atsuko stared at her son, and her nice smile turned to a faint one until her smiles became sad ones. "Yusuke..." she muttered.  
  
After the workers had gone, they also finished their breakfast. "Mom, what time will Aunt Nonaka arrive here in Tokyo?" Yusuke asked while playing his new PS 2. "um... I think we need to go at the airport at around four o'clock in the afternoon," she answered.  
  
"Ding DONG!" the doorbell rang. It's 10 o'clock in the morning. "Yusuke! OPEN THE DOOOOORRRRRR!!!!" Atsuko commanded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he lazily responded. He ran to the door. "Look who's here! Keiko-chan!!!!!!" and he immediately opened up the gates. They entered the house and saw Atsuko washing the dishes. "So... who's our visitor Yusuke? DON'T JUST STAND THERE YUSUKE!!!!!!! GO AND GIVE SOME SNACKS!!!!!!!!" comes again Atsuko's ringing voice. "Atsuko-san!! Konnichiwa!" broke up Atsuko's shouts, the soft melodious voice of Keiko's. Atsuko turned around with a completely monstrous stare at Yusuke, "Ah, Keiko-chan... how nice to see you here dear, what brought you here," the monstrous stare changed again to the very nice smile. "YUSUKE... you better get going!!!!" she roared. Keiko gave a small giggle. "Atsuko-san, wow, you're doing great!" Keiko praised. Atsuko's cheeks formed a faint red color. "Not really, Keiko-chan, I just decided to stop drinking and I find house chores great!" "By the way, here, I brought ramen for you two," she offered. "RAMEENNNNNNNN!!!!" Yusuke howled as he immediately finished making a glass of orange juice. *Keiko and Atsuko- sweatdrop*  
  
"I heard that you have some surprise for him," Keiko continues, "A really special one, I guess." "Of course, everything for him... IS SPECIAL!" Atsuko giggled, "Would you mind if we take you with us to the airport and meet his Aunt Nonaka?" Atsuko offered. "Of course, Aunt Atsuko..." she accepted with a wide smile. "Call me MOM! Heheh..." and the two laughed.  
  
"Here's your orange juice Keiko-chan!" Yusuke interrupted. "eh.. Yusuke- kun, thanks?!" she doubtly spoke when she saw the ever-unsuccessful Yusuke's orange juice. "YUUSSSUUKKKEEEEE!!!!" his mom shrieked. Keiko "..." Yusuke stepped back. Atsuko calmed herself. "Anyway, Keiko-chan... waiitt!" she exclaimed as Keiko sipped the juice. "eh??" came Atsuko's disapproved look, "Keiko-chan, you alright?" "She's fine!! She's used to it... and besides..." "WOWWWWWW!!!! It's great Yusuke-kun! Success! BRAVOO!!!" exclaimed Keiko. "Eh..?" Atsuko reacted. "Oops... anyway, Atsuko-san, you don't have to worry, Yusuke does make a good juice! May be like some kind of dirty, but sure tastes good!!" she commented. "See Mom? HAHAHAHAHAH..." came his proud laugh. "Ok then. Oh by the way, we should be ready by 3'oclock, it's some kind of an hour's driving before we get to the airport. Will you be ready by then Keiko-chan dear?" Atsuko cuts off Yusuke's show offs. "Yeah, I'll be here by that time." She answered. "WHAAAAAATTTTTT??? Keiko-chan is coming with us?" Yusuke asked. "Uhuh... why not? Right Keiko- chan?" "RIGHT..." Keiko approved. "Ok Fine..." "Ok, I have to go now, Atsuko- san, yusuke-kun, I'm just going to see ya later, and here's the ramen, good thing, it's still hot enough," then she went off. "See ya later Keiko-chan! Thanks for the ramen!" Yusuke yelled back as Keiko went off.  
  
Atsuko and Yusuke had their lunch, and they prepared themselves. Good thing the new house has three bathrooms. One for each room, Yusuke's, Atsuko's and the renovated room. After taking a bath, Yusuke wore an elephant pants, got a big orange polo shirt, and a pair of big leather shoes. He also got a good pair of new shades, although it is in the month of June, summer is almost over. Yusuke went downstairs and had a toothbrush. After a few moments Atsuko went down wearing a partially knee high dark brown skirt and a yellow blouse, with a high-heel pair of sandals.  
  
"Hehehe... We are now going to use or brand new car!!!" Atsuko exclaimed. "Grandma sure likes us to have a nice life here in Tokyo after we left that apartment," Yusuke added. "DIINNG DONGGG," came again the ring of the doorbell. "Ah, Keiko-chan is here, Yusuke, kindly open the door," Atsuko requested. Yusuke immediately rushed to the door to meet Keiko. "Hehehe... you're the first one to ride with us in our brand new car!" he welcomed. "Oh yeah, you have a new car?" asked Keiko, wearing a black pedal pusher and a pink long sleeved blouse, and a pair of pink sneakers. "yup yup, grandma just gave it to us last week," Yusuke continued. "You two sure are lucky!" she exclaimed. "Hey, you two! Get on the car! It's getting late! It's already 3:10! Come on!" Atsuko shouted as she snatched the car key from the back door. She started the car, and off they go with a great speed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Atsuko-san! You sure drive great! Woohoo!" Keiko praised back at the back seat. "Well, at least, thanks," came again the slight blush on Atsuko's face. "Anyway mom, you haven't told me that you know how to drive! How come you knew how to drive?" interrupted Yusuke at the passenger's seat. "Oh well, I knew how to drive since I was 15 years old... heheh..." she answered. "WHAAAAAT???" exclaimed the two in unison. "That's a way cool mom? But how did you manage to preserve what you have learned for less than 20 years?" Yusuke curiously asked again. "Well, not actually every night when me and my friends drink, heheh... I drive with them, they lend me their car... hahah," she shyly answered. "EH???" Keiko reacted. "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!! You didn't tell me about that! What if you get into an accident? But good thing you stopped drinking, right Keiko?" he commented with a concerned stare at his mom. "yeah...*sniff sniff*" Keiko answered back with watery eyes. "hehehe... I haven't seen you like that at all Yusuke-kun... HEHEHEH....... You sure make a good actor!!!" Keiko exclaimed, and the three laughed.  
  
"Oh, by the way, let's just stop here for a moment," Atsuko suggested as they stopped by a flower shop. "Let me come with you Atsuko-san!" Keiko volunteered. "Sure, let's go Keiko-chan, and, Yusuke... stay here and guard the car," Atsuko commanded. "yeah yeah..." comes again Yusuke's lazy response. The model of the car one of the newest ones, and the people cannot avoid looking at it, for it seems like a foreign one.  
  
While Atsuko and Keiko are busy picking out the best flowers, a group of bad-looking guys passes by. "Hmm... this car is just a perfect one right guys," a longhaired guy with highly built muscles and had many tattoos said to his companions. Of course, Yusuke knew already what they were up to. The leader of the gang noticed him, and made a very nasty stare. "Huh, you're looking for trouble aren't you?" Yusuke murmured with his low voice, and gave them his killer eye stare. His brown eyes did not move, just fixed on one spot... those gangsters. The leader made another killer stare, but Yusuke makes his even better. The leader felt a chill inside his body, anybody should, and they walked away at the opposite side. "HAHAHAHAH..." Atsuko and Keiko heard Yusuke's loud laugh. "Would you stop that nasty laugh you fool!" Atsuko remarked as she gave her son a whack on his head. Keiko made a short giggle again. They bought fresh flowers, tulips and chrysanthemums. "Ok, guys, let's move out!!!" Commanded Atsuko, just like a military leader.  
  
A little while later, they finally arrived at the Tokyo International Airport and immediately went to the area for the people who will be arriving from Kyushu. They are early for 15 minutes. "15 minutes more, I'm excited!" Atsuko exclaimed. "Atsuko-san, I haven't seen any of your relatives, do they really seldom visit you here? I wonder how Yusuke's Aunt Nonaka would act..." Keiko eagerly asked. "Aunt Nonaka... you won't find any difference between her and my mom actually, except for some physical features, and the amount of wine they drink, waheheheh..." Yusuke explained. Atsuko's eyebrows twitch again. "Last five years, when Aunt Nonaka came here to Tokyo, she even challenged mom to drink all they can until someone surrenders," Yusuke added, and gives a long sigh. "Then? Who won?" Keiko flashed a face of amazement. "HAHAHAH... of course who else???" Atsuko interrupted. Keiko sweatdropped. They stood silent for a few moments.  
  
"I have a feeling something is coming, something... well, I don't know... could this be mom's surprise, or what? I feel an aura..." Yusuke thought as he sensed something coming. "Look guys! The plane's here!" shouted an excited Atsuko. "Here it is now Yusuke-kun, better get ready," Keiko said as a flash of excitement appeared on her. Yusuke just nodded. He just preferred to stand still, until a flood of excited people took him down so that they can welcome their loved ones. Keiko and Atsuko dragged him to a corner. "Baka! Didn't you see that flood of people!!!" Atsuko scolded as he gave him another whack on the head. "You could have been a dried vegetable if you stayed long out there!" Keiko scowled. This made Yusuke back to his senses.  
  
"Aaaaaaatttttttttttttttsssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooooooooo oo!!!!!!!!!" a goat-like voice like Atsuko's screamed. Atsuko was terrified. "nnnnnonnnakkkaaa??????" Atsuko yelled back. A woman of her late twenties came running, she was with a short brown hair, wearing something just like Atsuko's sense of style. "NONAKA!!!!" Atsuko yelled again as she gave the woman a welcome hug. "ATSUKO! DEAR SISTER! How are you doing?" Nonaka greeted. "DOING REALLY FINE! FINE! FINE!" Atsuko answered back. Nonaka turned to Yusuke. "Atsuko, is this my nephew, Yusuke???" Nonaka gave a nice and wide smile at Yusuke. "Yep he is!!!! Isn't he so cute?" Atsuko commented. "Of course he is!! Not only cute, he's really handsome, I bet he's got a girlfriend right now, doesn't he?' she asked. Yusuke sweatdropped, "Aunt Nonaka? Eehh...rrr..." Yusuke can't say anything, then Nonaka turned to Keiko. "WOW! What a cute girl! I bet you're His girlfriend am I right? Am I right? Am I right?" Nonaka hesitated. Keiko sweatdropped too, "Ah.. yes I am nice to meet you, um, you're his aunt, Nonaka?" "Yes I am... nice to meet you! What your name?" she asked. "Her name is Keiko Yukimura, she's Yusuke's childhood friend, and a former classmate in Junior High School," explained Atsuko. "Oh, I bet your lucky Keiko-chan! And Yusuke is lucky with you!!! Just call me Aunt Nonaka, hahahaheheheh..." she introduced. "ok..." Keiko approved.  
  
"um.. mom, may I know now what the surprise is?" Yusuke interrupted. Atsuko paused for a moment and turned to Nonaka, "Where is she?" she asked her sister. "Oh well, here she is, R...?!" Yusuke turns to the vending machine and saw a young girl buying a can of Sprite running to their direction, she has a familiar face, something that reminds him of his own. The girl cheerfully ran closer to them and beside Nonaka and said, "Aunt Nonaka, sorry, I just went there to buy some drink, I'm really thirsty," her voice is of course female, but her tone is not that female though, her diction is good. She turned to face Yusuke and stared at him, Yusuke stared back, "Who is this girl? What does this stare mean?" he asked himself in thoughts. He stared at her dark brown eyes, just like his, but with a female touch. The wind blew and her long pony-tailed black hair with shades of purple flew, and her bangs are being blown by the wind reveals her face, full of something very familiar to Yusuke. This made Yusuke quiet.  
  
"Yusuke, son... meet her," Atsuko broke the silence. "Rai-chan, meet him..." Nonaka continued, and the sisters nodded to each other. Keiko felt nervousness as she watch Yusuke and the young girl stare at each other. Then the girl stepped forward, and introduced herself "Hi... My name is... RAISUMI URAMESHI, nice to meet you, and you too," as she turned to Atsuko. "You are Atsuko Urameshi, I suppose," she continued and smiled at her, her eyes giving concern to Yusuke's mom. Yusuke can't say anything, but he managed to do so after a few seconds, "Hi Raisumi, my name is Yusuke, and I bet you are my cousin?" he said with a faint smile.  
  
"Yusuke... I don't think so..." interrupted Keiko. Atsuko continued, "Yusuke it's your surprise! But, she is not your cousin, she is............................................................ YOUR YOUNGER SISTER." A picture of shock covered Yusuke's face, same with Raisumi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: Ok! That's the end of chapter 2! I hope you were suspensed by the first chapter, so here goes... Yusuke, having a younger sister. Sorry for my continuous grammar mistakes, told ya, I'm just new to fanfic making, I'll try my best to improve. Thanks for ff.net's support. 


	3. A Warm Welcome and an Explanation

Chapter 3- A Warm Welcome and a Shocking Truth  
  
The two, Yusuke and Raisumi even stare at each other. "You're my ooooolder bbbbbrother???" Raisumi said in a whisper of shock as she examines her brother's face. Yusuke's eyebrows twitched and he closes his eyes to blink. Then blackness covers his sight. His "sister" is wearing shades, and he puts on his shades too. Then they stare at each other again. Atsuko gave a deep sigh. Nonaka and Keiko sweatdropped. Yusuke speaks in a low tone, "I hhhavve a younger sister?? A little brat such as this is my sister?" This time, Raisumi's eyebrows twitched, and she gave a long sigh. Then the wind blows a bit hard, which makes them to stop staring at each other and turn to their opposite sides.  
  
"Ok, enough you two!" Atsuko shouted, "Come on guys, let's go home," she continues as Keiko and Nonaka get on the car and as she dragged her son and her daughter. Keiko and Nonaka just gave themselves a deep breath and sigh while carrying Raisumi's baggage. Yusuke and Raisumi stared at each other again, this time, with some kind of irritation surrounding them. Both.  
  
They finally get on the car, both of them at the back seat with Keiko, and Nonaka occupying the passenger's seat. '"Ah, Raisumi, dear, meet Keiko-chan..." Nonaka introduced. This makes Raisumi stop staring at his brother and looks at Keiko's direction. "Hi there, Raisumi-chan, I'm Keiko, nice to meet you," Keiko continued as her hands signals for a handshake. Raisumi's irritated look turns to a smile, "Hi Keiko-chan, nice to meet you, just call me Rai-chan if you wish. May I just ask what is your relationship with my..... er...... Brother??" "Well...um," Keiko's kind of nervous voice was interrupted by Yusuke "She's my girlfriend, yeah, she is..." he snapped with the irritated look at his face. "Oh..." Rai exclaimed. "Rai- chan, dear," came Atsuko's concerned voice. Rai turns her head to see her mother, then Keiko-chan gives her a bouquet of tulips, "Your mother's welcome gift for you," she added. "Thanks so much Keiko-chan! Atsuko-san... I mean Mom..." she said as her cheeks give a wide smile with a bit of red flash on her cheeks. Atsuko cannot explain how she feels this moment, her daughter, will finally be with her. As for Yusuke, he doesn't know what he felt, whether angry or be happy that he has a young sister. "I will be called onii-chan now?! But how did I have a younger sister such as this, why didn't mom tell me that I have a younger sister all these years," he thought as he looked outside the car window. Raisumi couldn't help to think about it too. "Aunt Nonaka tells me, my mom is far away, to work in Tokyo, but why didn't she tell me I have a big brother? Well, this is a surprise I guess, I don't know if I am happy or not, but something is kind of different about him," she thought as she stared again at her brother, with a faint smile. The four females kept chatting along the way, but Yusuke remained silent.  
  
After less than hour, they finally arrive the Urameshi's residence. "Atsuko, this is surely a nice house, and your new car surely is good," Nonaka commented as she stepped out of the car. "Of course it is, Nonaka... Yusuke, would you mind carrying your sister's baggage? Please?" she requested as she closed the windows of the black car. "Yeah, sure..." came again his irritating voice. To his surprise, the baggage is already gone from the compartment, "Thanks, Yusuke, I can handle this by myself... no need to worry," she smiled as she lifts her baggage single-handedly. "Fine with me..." he snapped as he lifted up his shades from his eyes. "You sure you can do it sweetie," Atsuko asked her daughter, "Yup, you don't have to worry about it," she answered with a wide grin. "Um, Atsuko-san, can I go now? It's about 7 o'clock in the evening," Keiko asked. "Oh well, Keiko-chan, please just join us for dinner, I'll call your house to tell them you're still here ok?" Atsuko suggested. "Ok then, thanks so much," she said as she bowed. "Anyway, let's go inside now," Atsuko continued.  
  
Rai takes off her shades, obviously, it's already dark, and funny that Yusuke took off his shades late also. She goes inside the house carrying her baggage. "Yusuke, kindly go with Rai-chan and Keiko-chan upstairs to show her room, OK?!" goes again Atsuko's goat-like voice. "Ok, ok, mom, come on Rai-chan, you better get to you room now," he said with a faint smile. "Yeah, he's right, let's go, I wanna see your room too," Keiko's voice is filled with excitement as she put her hands on Rai's shoulder and leads her to the new room besides Yusuke's room.  
  
The door of Yusuke's room is slightly open, so she had a little peek, and saw the green wallpaper, of course, as any boys room, a bit messy. Rai sweatdropped. "That's my room," Yusuke said as he closed his door. "Hehhee... he still doesn't know how to take care of his room, even with a new house like this," Keiko commented as she gave a long sigh. "This is your room, Rai-chan..." Yusuke continued, "It was just renovated this morning, which woke me up in my good night sleep," his irritating voice came again. Rai just ignored him and fixed her eyes on the door to her room.  
  
He opened the door slowly, and the two girls stood side by side to see what's inside. Blue, everything is blue, of course, of different shades. The blue wallpaper makes Rai's eyes become puppy like. "Blue... haha!! Dark blue, Navy blue... Baby Blue, Turquoise Blue, Ocean Blue... EVERYHTING BLUE!!!!!" she said excitedly. "OF COURSE IT WOULD BE BLUE!!!!!!! YOUR AUNT NONAKA TOLD ME YOUR FAVORITE COLOR IS BLUE!!!!!!" Atsuko's loud voice added as she heard her daughter's excited shouts. "Eh? You're some kind of weird... blue is actually the color of most boys," Yusuke said as he pushes his sister in. "Yusuke-kun, it's not always like that," Keiko explained as she enters the room. "My," she exclaimed, "this room does have a touch of being a female.... blue suits you really good Rai-chan," Keiko continued. "Hahahah!!! I'm really good when it comes to colors..." then she continues making her pride laugh. Yusuke's eyebrows twitched, then sweatdropped.  
  
"So, Yusuke-kun," Rai said as she faced her brother, "you're not that bad at all! Heheheh..." she laughed as she pat her brother's back and made a big grin. Yusuke turns to her and made a wider grin, "heheh... you think so?" and pats his sister's head, "I guess I have to treat you nicely, you're not bad at all either," he thought. Keiko smiled and thought, "It seemed to be so easy for the both of them to understand each other, that's odd, for such a situation," then her smile faded to make her face a plain one, "I believe Yusuke-kun has something in mind. I know it," and stared at the two. "Is there something wrong Keiko-chan?" Rai interrupted. "Oh, nothing at all, I just heard Atsuko-san calling up from downstairs," Keiko replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GUYS!!! COME DOWN NOW!!! Dinner's READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" rang Atsuko's loud goat-like voice as she prepared food in the dining room. "Atsuko, do you always have to shout?" Nonaka blurted. "UM... NOT REALLY? JUST GOT USED TO IT, heheheh..." Atsuko replied, with her endless shouting attitude. Nonaka sighed. "Atsuko, you know, Mother did thought so much for Rai-chan, she really hated to let her granddaughter go." "I know that Nonaka, but she does know that I have to be the one to take care of her, she's my daughter," Atsuko's cheerful face turned to a concerned one and turned to her sister. "I do believe she took good care of Rai-chan, and wanted to see Yusuke too," she continued, "but she didn't want to see me that much since I went here and chose Yusuke and Rai's father," Atsuko gave a long sigh, "Well, I guess I don't have to talk about that too much." "But what will you say if your children asked many questions about it?" Nonaka asked in a low tone. "I'll explain everything, there seems not much problem knowing that they are brethren," then she smiled. "You better not think much of those things now, Nonaka, take a break!" Nonaka smiled.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Yusuke asked with his tongue out. "Got some fish fillet, ramen, grilled pork and rice," Nonaka replied. "RAAAMMMMMEEENNNNN!!!!" Yusuke immediately got to his seat at the end of the table. "Yusuke..." and Yusuke got another hit from his mom. Rai made a sheepish laugh. Keiko sweatdropped, "Heheh Rai-chan, that is really a usual event here..." "Yusuke, you better sit here at the right side of the table with two chairs... your Aunt Nonaka will occupy your sit at this moment!" Atsuko roared, with Yusuke getting another lump on his head, "Ouch..." "Keiko- chan, you may have your seat beside Yusuke, and Rai-chan at the left side," Nonaka instructed. And they started eating a sumptuous dinner.  
  
Conversations cannot be avoided while eating, and Nonaka started it all, "I miss doing this thing for a long time, eating at one table together with many people." Everybody stared at her. "Nonaka, being dramatic again... by the way, how is mother now?" Atsuko talked in. "She's really fine, she's still in her fifties, so she's still in good health..." Nonaka replied. "I thought so. Oh well, I still have to ask something," Atsuko continued. "What then...?" Atsuko made herself look that she's thinking what to ask, and finally said "I just wanna know why this fortune is all of a sudden, I mean, did she won in the lottery?" The room becomes silent.  
  
"HEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!! HAHAHAHA... Of course! How else?" came out Nonaka's loud identical goat-like voice. The three kids sweatdropped. "She won thirty million yen... That's what we call fortunate!" Nonaka continued. "I knew it..." Atsuko snapped in a giggling voice. "Yup, grandma is just so fortunate to win thirty million yen. She deserves it I think, cause she always have her bets by the lottery place everyday," Rai said in a normal tone. "Oh yeah, I knew grandma would be like that... well, based on mom's attitudes...OUCH!!!" shrieked Yusuke after having a second lump by his mom again. "Heheheh... just kidding mom!! Hehe..."  
  
"Um... everybody, it's getting late I think I should go home now," Keiko interrupted with a bright smile. "Oh... sure Keiko-chan, I'm sorry if you're late, I think your parents are already waiting for you," Atsuko apologizes in a "sorry" tone. "Anyway, Yusuke, would you please walk Keiko- chan home," Nonaka requested with a smile. "Sure Aunt, I always do that, come on Keiko, it's getting late," Yusuke asked in a hurry. "Oh well, take care Keiko-chan, be sure to go home right away Yusuke," Aunt Nonaka told then in worried tone. And the two left, walking out in the dark streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's a wonderful surprise, isn't it Yusuke," Keiko started as Yusuke looked deep in thought. "Yusuke..?" He looked back at her and smiled, "I guess so... It really surprised me a LOT," his words were spoken clearly with his lips mentioning the words one by one with it's obvious movements. "Hm... I didn't really expect it to be like that... but I really like your sister," Keiko continued. "Yeah, I thought so, you're very amused with her I believe," he said with a wide grin. "Yup, yup, we'll be good friends, she's adorable, and I can see the glimpse of her looking alike with your face," "Oh well..." Yusuke exclaimed with a deep sigh. Keiko giggled and then she fell into silence. "Huh? Is there something wrong Keiko-chan?" Yusuke asked in a worried tone. "Nothin Yusuke-kun... I just thought," she stared at him. "Thought what?" Yusuke's asked in a puzzled look. "Well, I just thought..." Yusuke listened. "I just thought, or let's say ask if you will tell her about your true self, will you let her know about it?" She asked in a low tone. "I will not. As much as possible, I won't," he answered immediately and the two stopped by the front of Keiko's house. "But..." Yusuke continued in a voice much of a whisper, "I just don't know how long, but I sense something really different about my sister. Yes she is my sister, OF COURSE SHE SHOULD BE DIFFERENT! SHE IS MY SISTER HAHAHAH!!!!" and here comes again Yusuke's "pride laugh". Keiko sweatdropped, "But I bet you will still ask Atsuko-san about the whole truth of all this, won't you?" Yusuke smiled still "Of course I will."  
  
Suddenly, a big frying pan fell on Yusuke's head... and was broken, making his third lump for the day. "WHO THE HECK IS OUT THERE? CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S ALREADY LATE, YOU'RE GOING TO DISTURB SLEEPING PEOPLE!!!" came a loud voice from Keiko's house. Then a man from the ramen house looked outside. "Oh... my... Yusuke-san, are you hurt, I didn't mean to throw a frying pan... heheh..." Keiko's dad apologized. "Don't worry dad, he isn't..." snapped Keiko's annoyed voice. "No, I'm okay Mr. Yukimura, look," Yusuke assured while exhibiting bodybuilding exercises. "heheh..." he said in a little laugh. "Phew, I just thought you were some kind of a drunken person outside our house, so threw it out," he apologized, "where is my frying pan? MY FRYING PAN!!! Broken? It's my fault anyway," "oh well, gotta go home now Keiko-chan, Yukimura-san," Yusuke waved. "Oh, Yusuke-kun, thanks for bringing my daughter back home safely," Mr. Yukimura waved back. "TAKE CARE YUSUKE-KUN!!!" shouted Keiko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Yusuke left, Atsuko, Nonaka and Rai were the ones left in the house. "Well, Rai-chan, give me a big hug," Atsuko requested with a smile. Rai smiled back. "I can't believe it," she muttered in a low tone, "I missed having a mother. For almost fifteen years, I haven't felt this great," she continued. "Aww, don't be so emotional Rai-chan, your mom is right here now... I'm sorry," Atsuko replied with watery eyes. "She's right Rai-chan, but you know, you understood it all... you're such a good kid, that's why your mom is changing for the better. For you and Yusuke," Aunt Nonaka said in a happy tone. "That's true, and I won't leave you anymore," Atsuko hugged her daughter and brushed her waist-long black hair. Rai smiled with puppy dog eyes, and sniffed. "I was surprised," she said in a whisper. "I told you that you will be," Nonaka assured. "You know Atsuko, that girl is so naughty sometimes, when we were in Kyushu, but her grandma surely loved her," she continued, "but she showed courage in times she meets up with troubles," she nodded. "I'm fluttered enough that you think so, Aunt Nonaka, I'll sure miss grandma there," Rai replied with a big smile. "We will visit there every vacation, I tell you," assured Atsuko. "I'm glad that you'll do so. Mother did long to see Yusuke," Nonaka said.  
  
"Hey, why don't we drink just for now?" Atsuko suggested. "Good idea! I'm sure I'll beat you this time, but we should have something enough for the kids," Nonaka added. "Fine with me," Rai replied.  
  
"DDDIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG DOOONNNGGGGGGG!!!" the doorbell rang noisily. "That must be Yusuke," Nonaka hurriedly opened the door. Yusuke entered with a wide grin. "What's up mom. WHY DO YOU SMILE LIKE THAT?" Rai giggled as she sat on the sofa. Yusuke made a puzzled look, looking at Nonaka, who makes a very wide grin. Yusuke makes his way inside the house. "Look here son!" Atsuko shouted as she handles a bottle of whiskey right at Yusuke's face. "what do you mean by this?" he said pointing at the whiskey. "obviously... you know what we mean..." "Yeah. Yeah. Right." He replied with a sheepish smile.  
  
"So, what do we do next? We are going to drink that?!" Rai stood up and approached the table. "of course we are..." Atsuko opened the bottle of whiskey and started to drink. Nonaka got hers and also started to drink. Yusuke went to the sofa, got a glass and pours his. Rai got her glass and pours a very little amount of whiskey. "Why young lady? Are you afraid to drink whiskey?" Nonaka's slang voice rang out. "well, not really auntie, remember, grandma trained mo to stay away from liquors, you know what I mean." "Wow, is grandma that disciplined eh, little sis? Actually, I was only planning to drink one glass." Yusuke pushed in, making a straight drink. "Ah... mom really did not change ever since we parted ways, well my children here aren't like us am I right sis?" "Yah sis, you bet!" and the two women made a big laugh. "oh..." Rai sweatdropped.  
  
"Nonaka, we better hurry up drinking our bottles, we have many things to do tomorrow, and besides, you're leaving that early?" Atsuko cut in. "Yeah, sis, mom needs me at Kyushu immediately, and she told me to tell you to pay her a visit next vacation. Of course, she also told me that everything's okay between you and her now." "Aunt Nonaka, you're leaving that fast?" blurted Yusuke. "I'm afraid so, just take care of your sister here," she replied sitting beside Rai. Yusuke nodded. "BWAHAHAHAHHA........ I won!!" Atsuko roared. "WHAAAAAATTTTTT??? This can't be! You cheated! You cheated! You made me talk so you can be able to drink straight up that bottle!" Nonaka spitted out, disgusted. The two kids made a puzzled look, and sweatdropped. "I guess that will be all for now ladies, we better get to bed. C'mon Rai-chan, let's go upstairs." Yusuke invited. "Sure, after you. I guess we have a LOT to talk about."  
  
The two kids went upstairs, leaving the two women behind. "You know Atsuko, I assure you, Rai-chan is a good girl. Her grandma built her up as a nice girl. But I'm not sure; she's a bit different from other girls. Since she went on in a training of Karate for the past three years, she could defend herself easily, but sometimes you have to be patient with her, she's a little harsh." "Yeah, I expected that. I spent more than 16 years being a mother for Yusuke, and since they have the same father, I expected that they will have the some similarities. Yusuke's a nice son Nonaka. But very mischievous. Let's sleep now." And the two women went upstairs, following the two children.  
  
Yusuke and Rai entered the girl's room. "Yusuke-kun, may I now call you onii-chan? Well, I was surprised too. I just came to know about you this year. I hope we could be good to one another, I guess I will enjoy having a brother like you. I want to discover more about Tokyo, about you, about mom..." Yusuke looked to his sister. "Of course you may." He smiled. "I tell you honestly, I while ago at the airport," Rai turned to see her big brother. "I had a hard time to accept. I was very surprised. I really don't know what I feel. You see, I have been alone with mom for 16 years, and I never thought about dad, I have a little brother or sister and I felt peaceful that way, I..." "Yeah I know Big bro, I know what you feel right now. Thanks for welcoming me, and accepting me. I guess mom would like to talk to you."  
  
"Yusuke, son. Ah, thank you sweetie for talking to your brother, you better go to sleep now, you're very tired already. C'mon Yusuke." Atsuko cut off the conversation. Rai bid good night to her brother and mother. The door closed, leaving her alone. She changed to her pajamas and lie down her blue bed. "Ah, so this is Tokyo. I have a wonderful mom, a mysterious big brother. I will enjoy here, but I will surely miss grandma way back at Kyushu. I am having my second year in junior high in Meiou High. Where is Meiou High? I'm excited. Yusuke is sure cool. He's different, I sense. Very different. I want to discover a lot more. Have to sleep now, got a lot more to do tomorrow." She thought, gradually closing her eyes, falling asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, the conversation between the mother and son continues. Are you mad at me Yusuke? Or anything?" "No mom. I guess..." "Well, son, I guess Rai-chan already told you about your dad. You have to listen to me, and please, understand." "Yes mom, I will. I am ready to accept whatever you will say, as how I accepted my sister. She just mentioned dad to me, nothing more." "Good, thank you, dear. Now listen. I know that you know the fact that your dad strived hard to support us when I brought you to this world." "Yes mom, I already know that, but I am very curious to know why he left me, you." "I see. This is why," Atsuko had a glimpse of her room, with Nonaka, sleeping. "Yusuke, I hate your dad. I know he strived hard to support us, but after two years, I got pregnant. Your dad was thrown out of the job. He wanted to live a normal life again. He was very selfish. He wanted to study again, leaving me pregnant, you, only two years old. But the main reason is that... is that..." "What is it mom? I'm ready to listen." Yusuke's look is very sincere, and his mom burst into tears. "He wanted to leave me because I did not agree with him to have your sister be aborted. He warned me at first, because he did not know what to do. I thought he would be happy knowing we will have another child, instead he warned me to abort Rai-chan or he will leave us." Yusuke makes a shocked look, clenching his fists. Atsuko wiped up her tears. "That's past already son, and I'm very happy to have Rai-chan back." "But, what did you do with my sister, the reason why am I alone? Did you not support her too?" "Your grandmother. Your grandma far in Kyushu told me, through your Aunt Nonaka, that she will take Rai-chan to be supported and she told me to take care of you. I found some job, and your Aunt Nonaka was here for four years to take care of you while I am working. Your grandmother was mad at me for loving your dad. But I'm happy. I am really happy that she has forgiven me now." "Mom... I understand, don't worry..." Yusuke replied hugging his mom. Atsuko smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "But mom, does Rai-chan know about this?" "Yes... and she said she's grateful for what I did. I talked to her while you were gone out to bring Keiko home." "That's great! Thank you mom, I understand now why... I'll take care of her the best I can. I now accept her wholly. I feel very light and comfortable when I'm with her. Thanks mom. Well, gotta go to sleep now, you'll be enrolling her at Meiou High tomorrow right? Good Night Mom..." Yusuke went back to his room, Atsuko smiling as she goes to her room. ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes:  
Finally, finishing my third chapter, a bit dramatic right? Thanks for supporting me... please R&R! But wait, Rai is going to Meiou High? With ******! Gosh! 


End file.
